Zachary Cornatzer (THE DEVIL INSIDE Character)
Zachary Cornatzer (born February 19, 1992), also known as ManNamedCorn '''or simply '''Corn, is an American YouTube personality and actor from New Jersey. After the Psycho Series ended, he quit as Jesse Ridgway's cameraman and was replaced by Parker Zippel sometime afterwards. Many years later, he showed up for the 2019 MJN Cameraman Auditions and was one of the four last competitors. He eventually won after having a violent fight with Miguel Mendez and became The Devil's cameraman while also being named The Devil's Disciple. He was The Devil's cameraman until June 14, 2019. His maintained role is being the cameraman for The Devil until an incident with a mafia gang in which Corn gets shot, making him unable to film or hold the camera. Afterwards, he became Jeff Ridgway's old enemy again just like in the Psycho Series, causing him to get kicked out since he has quit his job working for The Devil while Jeff Sr. starts paying him rent, leaving The Devil all alone with no cameraman and to film everything himself. Biography Quitting Cameraman After the ''Psycho Series'' ended, Zachary quit working for Jesse and was later replaced by Parker Zippel sometime afterwards. Revealed, later on, Zachary stated he quit because Jesse never gave him a break during the Psycho Series filming and also deprived him of a raise in pay, and after seeing his girlfriend cry because he had to go to Switzerland with Jesse, Corn finally quit. It also explains why he seems unenthusiastic in the videos. Ever since the series ended, the two friends haven't talked to each other and gone their separate ways. He made a brief return in CONFRONTING CORN IN REAL LIFE! and he confirmed that he moved out of New Jersey and been out since 2017, he was also briefly mentioned in BIGBRUDDA HACK INTO MY ACCOUNT. As of now, Corn and Jesse seem to be back on good terms. 2019 Return Corn made a return in the second video of 2019 where he is first seen with Isaac Kalder. He is then seen with Jesse, Dingler and Nate in a car going to the ski trip. He then returns in EVICTION DAY! asking Jesse if he could film for him, only to be kicked out by Psycho Dad. This causes him to have Jeff as his enemy once again just like in the Psycho Series. Competing for MJN Cameraman Competition In CORN CRASHES CAMERAMAN COMPETITION!, Corn is up for competing to be Jesse's Next Cameraman, in Show no mercy..., he is shown to be one of the last competitors, of the group, the rest being Tom, Sam, Danny, Miguel, and Nick. In The devil's disciple., The Devil tells Nick off, and Miguel and Corn, are told by The Devil, to do a battle to the death, after Miguel gets Corn down, Swift (under The Devil's influence) shoots Miguel in the head, killing him, The Devil stabs Corn in the back, and Corn falls unconscious, soon after The Devil kills Swift and when The Devil takes the bodies of Corn, Miguel, and Swift into the basement it's revealed Corn is still alive and he becomes the next Cameraman. Mafia Gang Incident and Quitting Cameraman Again In Breaking Psycho Dad's Car Windows, it is revealed in a video that Joe (The man wearing the leather jacket at The Devil's Housewarming Party) has kidnapped Karen, after which The Devil and Corn travel to Arkansas, because they think that Boogie has the bag of money and is hiding in his house, it's revealed that Boogie has been hiding it under an arcade machine, after Boogie gives them the bag of money, Joe has taken Karen to a meatplant and The Devil and Corn save Karen from their and soon go back home, however it is revealed that Joe and his fellow Mobsters are going to raid Jesse's house to find the bag of money, during this Corn is shot in the shoulder and Joe is shot to death by Jeffrey Ridgway Sr., in PSYCHO DAD KICKS OUT CORN!, that Corn quits being unable to film due to his gunshot injury from Joe, Corn quits after this Stealing Jesse's Tesla Model S TBA. The Halloween Party TBA. Trivia *Corn earned his nickname when he made friends with Jesse and his friends including the Ridgway family and they already had a friend named Zachary, so they called him Corn as a shortened version of his surname. *It was revealed that Corn worked as a prison guard, but later he quit. He was pursuing a career as a Twitch streamer, before being hacked. *Corn had a girlfriend named Stephanie, who appeared exclusively on the ManNamedCorn YouTube channel until they had broken up prior to January 15, 2016. *Corn is actually seen as more energetic on his channel than he is on the McJuggerNuggets channel. *Corn has been in numerous skits alongside Jesse in the past, most notably the Everyday Situations series, in which he was the secondary protagonist. He was also the central character in the skit A Man Named Corn. *Sometime in 2017, Corn moved to Long Beach, California and currently works at the Lakewood Mall as a security guard. Navigation Cheryl Cornatzer References Category:The Devil Inside Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Villains